


Collapse

by VortexTheVictini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Loss of Parent(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mental Anguish, Other, Time Skips, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexTheVictini/pseuds/VortexTheVictini
Summary: Her entire life Elise has faced conflict. Be it with family, friends or the dangerous world that humans have called home for hundreds of years. With all the past conflict she faced, she could always choose to walk away. To spare herself the pain. Maybe she could even suppress it until she burst. But, now? She has no choice.RATED M for Strong Language, Adult/Dark themes, Violence and some Realism.Inspired by Hunger Games/Attack on Titan and other dystopian themes.Original characters are the focus of this fic.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokémon: Chaotic World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769212) by Revenantzero. 



> AN: Well, hello! This is my first time uploading anything to Ao3 and DANG it is a tad hard to get used to. Oh well, I think I can manage. This prologue has been in the works for about a year or two, as I did not have the dedication to knuckle down and start this fic for real. As of uploading this, the first chapter is currently being written and should be all set to go soon. I'm not going to be able to commit to a set upload schedule, so chapters will be released whenever I finish them!
> 
> Also a couple notes: This story is rated M due to the strong language, dark/suggestive/adult themes, along with character death. There are NO plans to add any explicit sexual content, and this decision will most likely not change. This prologue is the only chapter to utilize a first person view, all future chapters are written in 3rd Person Omniscient.
> 
> Next, this story borrows themes/concepts from of course the Hunger Games/Attack on Titan, BUT specifically from two fic's. The first is Pokémon: Chaotic World by Revenantzero. This story was put on a permanent hiatus back in 2018 (which is sad as it is a wonderful story). Second is Pokémon: After the Cataclysm by Ianthe Rose. This fic has not been updated since 2018 as well, I still recommend giving both a look if you're interested! PLEASE NOTE: Both of these fic's above are located on FF.net, so if you have trouble finding them on Ao3, that's probably why.
> 
> Alright, that's enough out of me for now, thank you for checking out my new story and leave any comments and criticism as you please!

"Mission log, November. 27. 2018. We can't hold them much longer… it's only a matter of time before they breach the seal and it's over. We stand no chan-" Hopes of salvation were torn from my mind as a tremor threw me off my feet and I couldn't help but cry out as I slammed into the ground. Searing pain pulsed within my right shoulder, making rising from the ground more difficult. Gritting my teeth, I tried moving my injured limb; which only caused the pain to intensify tenfold. _Dammit.. Broken arm, possible dislocation_. Straightening up, I hastily scanned the area around my feet. _Shit! My recorder, where'd it go?!_ Before I could begin a thorough search through the rubble strewn across the cavern floor, a harsh voice called my attention.

" **GRUNT!** What the hell are you doing?! Get your ass over here and help us! At this rate they're gonna bring down the entire mountain!" The gruff looking man that led my platoon turned his attention away and back towards the Stronghold's Seal, where the rest of our squad and the remnants of Team Rocket's army was waiting. Blood decorated the rough black fabric of the man's uniform, along with every other grunt and Pokémon in the cavern. Even my own uniform had been splashed with blood by the stout flow that dribbled from my head due to a fall I had only minutes earlier. I cowered as falling rocks, glass and other debris uncontrollably rocketed down from the ceiling high above, crashing into the floor with natural abandon. Said ceiling, which easily peaked at around 100 feet was steadily becoming unstable as explosions rocked the outside of the mountain. My gaze travelled over the many bodies scattered along the Stronghold's floor who were the first victims killed by the falling debris. Impaled and crushed, it's horrific; yet can't look away.

Finally building my resolve and turning away from the bodies, I started limping sluggishly as my good hand slipped to my belt and firmly grasped the only thing it found. A lone red and white sphere. Tears drew trails down my face as I brought the ball to the space above my nose. Deep breath. Exhale. _You're all I have left.. I'm so sorry I failed you. All of you._ Eyes blurred, my thumb found the button protruding out of the surface of the ball, allowing it to expand in my hand. Releasing my grip and allowing it to fall to the floor with a thud and a flash, the yellow Pokémon who emerged tilted her head and twirled a single silver spoon.

"Kadabra," whispering softly. "It's time." Sadness filled her eyes as she knew what I meant. Lifting off the ground effortlessly, she floated away from me and motioned that I was to follow towards our compatriots, who were preparing for the worst.

" **SENTRY!** What's going on out there?!" My platoon leader bellowed. His voice travelled up into the stout guardpost which was built directly into the mountain face, allowing one to see the immediate surroundings outside the Seal. Almost instantly, a younger man emerged from the station, a grim yet serious expression upon his face.

"League forces have landed on the plateau sir! They are approaching the door as we speak!" Wails and murmurs flooded across the cavern as people and Pokémon alike began to truly feel fear. Huffing in anger, the leader of the platoon dropped down from his stand. Suddenly, a flash of light burst through the room accompanying a deafening roar which shook the ground and vibrated the deepest parts of my ears. The Gyarados' immense serpentine body coiled as it rose up, the platoon leader perched on its crown.

" **EVERYONE LISTEN UP!** The League is right outside our doorstep! There is no denying that they will soon breach the Seal and we will face the definition of Hell on Earth! But, we can't give up! **WE WON'T GIVE UP** and wanna know why!? We are all that is left! We are the **final** stand for Team Rocket and I'm telling you **right now** , I did not help rebuild this organization just for it to go to shit like this!" Sweat slipped from his forehead, his body shaking with unrelenting rage. With a breath, a determined grin cracked his stone features as whoops, hollers and roars erupted from the Grunts and Pokémon around me, all agreeing to stand and fight. To stay and die.

I shifted my focus to the enormous metal door which guarded the mouth of the cavern. Coined the 'Seal', the vault door was at minimum 70 feet both height and width. Everyone would like to think the 20-foot thick steel door reinforced with the materials from Aggron's and Steelix's will keep us safe. They're wrong. No matter how long it took, the League would break through. I was sure of it.

An explosion tore through the air, showering rubble and metal down onto the remaining forces of Team Rocket, which couldn't be more than 200. Smoke billowed into the cavern from the source of the explosion as the guard station was assaulted from the outside.

"This is it! Brace yourselves!" The platoon leader's Gyarados roared in tandem with his warning, as it turned to face the path from which our end would come. The thick, brooding silence was broken as the Seal's structure groaned and almost seemed to scream from the force being exerted from the outside. The volume only escalated as the grunts got louder, yelling at each other to stand their ground. But amidst it all, I saw it. It was an ever so slight change, but it caught my eye and it scared me shitless. A miniscule spot near the bottom of the door began to glow, and it slowly began to grow and morph into a larger size.

_They're melting through the door. This is it, we have no time._ As the gravity of the situation truly hit me, I realized something. I was a coward. I didn't want to die. Not now, not ever. With cowardly instinct quietly guiding me backwards, I ever so slowly shrunk away from the ranks of my peers. Kadabra sensed the lack of my presence, and whirled around to meet my gaze only for the blue beam of her Pokeball to hit her immediately. Kadabra's brow softened and head sagged in sadness.

"I can't let you die.. Not like this." I whispered to my dear Kadabra. "Now go! Leave, and survive. For me." Her eyes glowed, carrying her warmth and understanding and a moment later she was gone. Backing away slightly, I swiftly turned and sprinted as fast as I could. The fear of death being my fuel, as adrenaline pumped through my veins and allowed the pain from my injuries to subside.

Having only travelled halfway across the cavern, the mountain shrieked, throwing me into the cold steel floor. My ears rang from the resulting blast, only to return to the harsh reality and sounds of battle. Struggling to my feet, I faced back towards my comrades to see nothing but war. League forces had finally penetrated the Seal, allowing their small army entrance into the Stronghold.

I couldn't move. I could only watch as my peers were smite by the dozens, a monster of a Dragonite released a salvo of Hyper Beams and Thunderbolts. _Shit.. that can't be him-_ A new force began driving me away from the scene, as my legs burned and cried for mercy. He was here, Champion Lance. The legendary trainer that aided in the creation of the United League Agreement and was regarded as one of the most powerful trainers in the world. If he was here, I had no doubt the rest of the Elite Four was also waging battle against us.

Gasps for air supplied my aching lungs as I finally arrived at the doors separating the main cavern from the rest of the base. Unfortunately, the tunnels beyond only ran deeper into , but at least it was away from the battle. Swiping my card and slamming through the doors, my fear carried me through the empty halls of the Stronghold. Dust fell with every tremor that rocked the foundations of the halls, lights flickered and swayed with every aftershock. I quickly approached the end of the hallway, while weighing my two options as the hall opened into a fork. I haphazardly turned right to go deeper into the mountain, only to ram into another person who was coming the opposite direction. Having fallen once again, I gaze upwards to see numerous men and women dressed in lab coats whose fear painted their expressions. Then I see him.

"Well, well, I hope you know that insubordination is grounds for immediate expulsion from our ranks. Why is it that you, _Grunt_ , are not waging battle with the rest of your comrades?"

Standing sharply, I aptly raised my left arm in salute.

"Commander Archer!" I breathed, the words barely able to skip away from my lips as I gasped for air once more. Swiftly deciding that lying was my best option, I accepted that course of action. "I was sent to inform you, League forces have breached the Seal! We are… being overrun." The leader of the reformed Team Rocket scoffed and pushed me aside as he continued to saunter down the corridor, tailed by the flock of nervous scientists.

"Is that all you have to offer? Really, what a pathetic waste of time. Telling me things I already know. Maybe you should be of use and go die for our cause." he jeered with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Lurching forward, I stopped cold, blocking their path.

"Sir, you don't understand… They're being led by... Champion Lance." I was surprised when the stoic glare that we were accustomed to drained from his face, only to be replaced with a devilish sneer filled with curiosity.

"Ohhh, now that I didn't know. Maybe you aren't so worthless after all. Hmph, why don't you come with us and bear witness to our triumph." With great stride, he led us down the corridor going the opposite way I had planned on running. Grim thoughts flooded my mind. _Why are we going this way? This only leads to rooms on the edge of the mountain!_ Within minutes we arrived at double doors. They looked to be of the same make and steel as the Seal, but of appropriate height for a human to walk through. Yet, the faint black aura that seemed to envelope the doors caught my attention. _Doors imbued with dark type energy? Why?_

It was then that Archer cleared his throat and one of the scientists, an elderly man with glasses and a slate gray lab coat brushed past the crowd and briskly typed on the keypad adjacent to the doors. Moments later a soft beep of affirmation followed by the brief nod of the elderly scientist told us it was time to move forward. Entering the room, my eyes widened in awe… and disgust. This chamber must've been the main laboratory, which was referred to as the 'Madhouse' by all the other grunts. I could now see why it was referred to as the 'Madhouse'; as it was in every sense a birthplace of horrors.

Cages lined the back walls of the smaller cavern, each of which containing a single Pokémon. I struggled to hold back the bile that rose in my throat seeing the conditions of the poor creatures. Everything from a Meowth, to a Starmie. There were even rarer Pokémon such as Electabuzz and Dragonair! I struggled to form any thoughts with what I had just seen. I brought my attention forward as Archer strode to the center of the room, and spread his arms wide.

"Isn't it magnificent!? This right here, is the forefront of genetic science! All the way from mutation to enhancing... possibly even cloning?" He chuckles. "Well we learned our lesson with that many years ago. But these subjects here-" he waved his hand toward the back walls lined with the cages. "They are _NOTHING_ compared to what we have now. Allow me to introduce you to our newest guest." Archer made his way over to a control panel where his hand skillfully pressed numerous keys, at the last of which his eyes lit up with an intensity I found terrifying.

Suddenly, the wall adjacent to the panel Archer was accessing split open, revealing a tall cylindrical chamber filled to the brim with a crystalline fluid, and a lone Pokémon floated in the center of the test tube.

"Is that-" I start, only for Archer to cut me off abruptly.

"Mew? Yes. Yes it is." My mouth fell in shock as I soaked in the sight before me. Mew's frame looked ever so delicate as it floated in the liquid cell, its eyes were tightly closed as its chest rose and fell methodically. My gaze then trailed the many wires and tubes that were attached to multiple points on its petite body. The scientists all cast their eyes downwards and looked even more grim than before. I could tell this was not what they wanted. They were just following orders. Turning to Archer, I dug up all the courage I could muster.

"Why? How did Team Rocket manage to capture Mew?" I nearly choked on my words. This was wrong. This was so very, **very** wrong and there was nothing I could do. The leader of Team Rocket then paced as he retold the fable of Mew's capture.

"Approximately 3 weeks ago, our stealth ops squad touched down in Ilex Forest, deep in the Johto Region. It was there that they began to fulfill the requirements for Operation Genesis. Starting by burning and demolishing acres of forest. It was with this action we were able to successfully draw out Celebi, the guardian of Ilex Forest." Archer paused momentarily to motion at Mew and a dark smile drew itself on his face.

"Celebi attempted to stop our rampage, only to give us the easier time of capturing it. Once Celebi was trapped we utilized an advanced, man made version of hypnosis to force it to call for Mew's aid! Foolishly, Mew appeared to help it's friend. All it took was a Thunder Wave and one throw of a Masterball. Imagine, the guardian of all of Kanto and the so-called 'Ancestor of Pokémon' was so easily captured." Tears once again pooled in my eyes at the retelling of the tragic capture of the Mythical Pokémon. Archer gave a light shrug and continued. "As for why? Well, by harnessing Mew's life force, we could power our operations for decades! New advancements in our technology and genetic science would come **so _easily_**!"

Archer's chest shook with a booming laugh whilst his footfalls made stride towards a ghastly looking machine nestled near the corner of the lab, haphazardly covered with a tarp. Eyes lit aflame, his manic expression only grew as he tore away the covering atop the device. I faltered, _This… what is this!?_

"Behold! The saving grace of Team Rocket!" Archer spread his arms wide, only to try and add to the grandeur of this sadistic revelation. "The bread and butter of Operation Genesis! The first weapon in all of our history that uses the life force of Mew as the ammunition! This is only the beginning… once we create a larger and more stable variant, all of Kanto will be brought to its knees!"

Tears began to pool in my eyes, cascading down my face as the reality of the situation hit me. Everyone in Team Rocket, the highest admin to even the lowest grunt, knew of a secretive project taking place. Although no one actually knew what the end goal that they were striving for happened to be. We were used, this is sick. This is wrong. Stepping forward, I cringed as pain rippled through my body as my adrenaline had long since ebbed away.

"Commander Archer! This is wrong! I know Team Rocket longs for control, and to prosper. But.. but this **ISN'T** the way! This is sick! The Pokémon of this facility don't deserve this! And neither does Mew, Mew sure as **HELL** doesn't deserve this torture!" My chest heaved as I pleaded with a torrent of emotions rushing forward to aid my reason. Archer's eyes turned sharp, and his face ever colder.

"Be lucky I will forgo your insolence this time _boy_. Had this been any other day, I would have killed you where you stand. But, now is not the occasion for such trivial wastes of time." Before I had a chance to retort, the lab's air rippled with the screaming of an emergency siren and red lights danced in tandem across the room's walls. "Hmm, it would appear our dear _friends_ from the League have breached the tunnels… Professor Dugale! Prepare Genesis for transport at once!"

With a curt salute, the older man who donned the dark gray lab coat broke away and issued orders to the rest of the young scientists. In a flurry of movement, the scientists all took to their tasks, Dugale specifically seemed to be talking into a small device in a hushed tone, nodding in affirmation and approached Archer.

"Transport is approaching the facility, Commander!" The sharp and gruff sounding notice was quick to earn Archer's interest.

" _Late as usual!_ And with no time to waste, open the doors!" Archer hissed in response. It was then dust slowly cascaded down from high above, as the enormous vault doors above split open upwards allowing a barrage of snow and hail to chill the room. The impressive bi-rotor helicopter that hovered just above the hatch began a steady descent, fighting the winds and elements whilst aiming for the helipad in the center of the cavern.

No one had even made a movement, or released a single breath, before a resounding thud travelled along the walls of the lab. All in attendance turned towards the once thought impenetrable doors protecting the entrance to the lab. Another thud resonated through the air, and another, and another.

"Get that chopper down now! We are out of time!" Archer growled as would a cornered animal, fighting its last stand. One last blow hammered the entrance, only for the double doors to soar through the air, one slamming into the young assistant to my right and I would presume killing him instantly. The second door came to a halt, embedding itself into the rock wall behind us. My mind was torn, my attention and focus overloaded with the current situation. This was it, it was getting closer, the end. I could feel it. Turning my attention to the pissed off Machamp that broke down the last barricade between us and the League. I could only watch as their forces poured in. The only sounds in the room was a young female scientist violently sobbing whilst holding the body of the young man who was struck by the door, the whir of the helicopter and combat boots against the metal floor.

The League's Elite Four, led by none other than Lance himself accompanied by his monstrous Dragonite, emerged from the flood of trainers and Pokémon. Archer sneered, snapping his fingers towards the scientists jolting them from their shock and allowing them to resume their tasks.

"Archer!" Lance bellowed. "You are under arrest for crimes against humanity, the abuse of Pokémon and the illegal capture of a Legendary Pokémon!" Flames danced across the Champions eyes, his fists clenching. "For all the trouble you've caused you're lucky I don't kill you, you _sick_ son of a bitch!"

Archer clicked his tongue, obviously in disapproval. His hands rose up in mock defeat, as his face drew a sneer and he slowly sauntered towards the control panel.

"Now now, _Lance._ Is that how the renowned, 'Savior of Indigo' should speak to others? My, how rude of you." Archer arrived at the panel, his gloved hand dancing across the surface, only adding to the tension. "I am afraid you are sorely mistaken if you think I _won't_ be leaving in that helicopter momentarily. For the sake of yourself and your colleagues, I advise you back down now. Or…" Archer chuckled as he leisurely entered commands in tandem with pushing back the only red lever on the panel. Power surged along the lines connecting the cannon to Mews cell, piercing into the poor creature and filling the room with its screams of pain. "...suffer the consequences. What will it be, _Champion_?"

"Shut the machine down **_Archer_**!" Lance ordered, his body flowing into a battle stance. The room shook as the remaining members of the Elite Four released their Pokémon. Dragonite, joined by a Gengar, Lapras and the previously mentioned Machamp; stalked forward, limiting our routes of escape. Archer with a shake of his head brought Genesis to life, took aim, and fired.

Falling back, my legs screamed and stomach rolled as I fought back the urge to kneel over and hurl from the scent of burnt flesh that permeated the air. All the members of the Elite Four had managed to evade the blast, although Bruno's Machamp took it head on, dying instantly as it had a hole carved straight through its chest, singeing the body from the inside out. The beam passed through the Machamp and carried on, mowing down all the trainers which resided in the corridor prior to the lab. It was with this action that all hell broke loose. Archer sprinted past me, shoving me to the ground in an attempt to save his own life. Gasping in pain, I rolled onto my side, narrowly avoiding the fangs of a League trainer's Raticate. Screeching, it leapt at me again only to be seared by the Genesis as it repeatedly fired at any targets it could find. _Auto-targeting… Fuck._ My flesh cried as it sizzled from the pure heat from the vaporizing beam. League forces, be it Pokémon or humans, were being smitten down by the dozens following blast after terrifying blast.

None of the current mayhem could compare to the shrieks of pain which Mew released relentlessly. It was dying, its life being drained away every time a burst left the barrel of the cannon. Wind began to whip my face, as my only chance at safety began to rise in the air. Dragonite never got the chance to heed Lance's command to ground the chopper, as Genesis' aim fell on the Champion.

Time seemed to slow, gradually, until it barely moved. It was within this split of a second I watched in awe and fear. Mew's screaming ceased, as it appeared next to the Champion in a meager flash of light and intercepted the beam, its small body seeming to absorb the energy. Every soul in the room faltered, as our Guardian took the brunt of the attack, and every soul exclaimed in fear when Mew's body glowed as would a newborn star.

" ** _EVERYBODY DOW-_** " Bruno's warning abruptly ended as the world erupted into light. Throwing myself to the floor, I grit my teeth and screamed as pure energy surged throughout the room. An eternity passed, or at least it felt like it. Then, silence. Nothing but silence, not even a whisper graced my ears as the light faded away and I sat up. Immense pain pulsed within both sides of my head, making it hard to my left hand over my ear, I pulled it back to gaze at the fresh blood which covered my fingers. _The explosion… must've shredded my eardrums…_ Suddenly, the earth shook and heat erupted in a second explosion as the Team Rocket chopper spun out of control, slamming into the wall of the cavern. Covering my eyes from the heat and pelting hail, my attention moved over to what could only be the deceased body of our savior. Mew was barely recognizable, its once silky pink fur now a charred black as the energy it attempted to absorb proved to be too much. League forces began to rise to their feet, grim expressions and tears started falling from every human present once they saw the fate of our Guardian. Pokémon's mouths stretched in silent screams and wails. Their ancestor was dead, and they felt it. Every fiber of their being was tied to Mew, every Pokémon was at one point, a part of Mew.

It was then the sky above the cavern began to glow with a beautiful white light. The mourning creatures all looked to the sky, still silently crying out for their loved one. Within moments the light in the sky began to darken and warp as hues of red replaced those of white. The Pokémon of the League then lowered their heads, taking battle stances with tears still heavily flowing from their eyes.

Before I got the chance to inquire what was happening, a colossal Dragonite crashed through the hatch, landing violently. In a display of pure anger and mourning for its Ancestor, the hyper beam it released from its maw enveloped the remaining League forces before sweeping it across the cavern, and then there was nothing. I was nothing. Swallowed by the darkness of death I fell in the flood of spirits who met the same fate as I. The last coherent thought I could ever have as Tobias, before my soul became just one among billions in the stars, slowly webbed into form.

_What have we done?_

* * *

"It's been 3 hours since wild Pokémon began to lash out against humanity, not only here in Hoenn, but all over the globe. Becoming extremely aggressive and attacking all humans and trained Pokémon on sight, avoid wild Pokémon at all costs. We are not sure as to why the creatures we once lived in harmony with wou…" Turning the volume down, Daddy walked back over to the couch he had been sharing with Mommy.

Looking down, my Torchic dolly's head feathers floated about as I played and admired my favourite dolly. Her orange little feathers are so soft, and she's just so cute and- oh? Daddy began to whisper to Mommy. She always told me to never eavesdrop on them, but maybe it was about why we had to come down to the bunker so quickly! I never even got to grab my favourite pj's! Pretending I was still playing, I tried my very hardest to hear them, but they were so quiet! Mommy was the first to speak.

"So.. any other news?"

"Well, all the smaller villages are gone, they were destroyed in minutes… the trainers tried to escort everyone out, but all reports say every attempt has been overrun."

"Oh my Arceus… But, honey the League! Can't they-"

"All the Leagues fell an hour ago… We have no chance. We'll need to just… wait it out."

"Brent… we're going to die, aren't we?"

At this I turned around to face them. Mommy was crying softly, and Daddy just looked sad. Then, I felt sad. Why was Mommy crying? I hate when she cries. Getting up on my shaky legs, I made my way over. Daddy noticed I was walking over and tried to have a happy face. I could tell though, he was just as sad as Mommy.

"Hey sweetie. Come sit in Daddy's lap eh?" Climbing up, he sat me in his lap, giving me a little kiss on the top of my head. "Oh, my two beautiful girls. We'll be okay," he pulled Mommy into a group hug as the three of us got close. "I know we will." Mommy choked back a laugh as she opened her mouth to say something, only for the thought to drop from her mouth as the tv abruptly went black. Then, I heard it. So did Mommy and Daddy. Something big made a noise upstairs. Then I got a little scared, I had never seen Mommy and Daddy so serious before. Daddy got up and slowly made his way to the door of the bunker, Mommy pulled me close, hugging me with her arms and legs.

"Brent," she called, "I love you. Callie… Callie, baby I love you. I love you, I love you… I love you and I'm sorry." Mommy's tears hit the top of my head, now I was really confused. What was going on?

"Soph!" Daddy, who was now holding his shotgun which had been by the door began to walk bac- Wait the door, did it just… move? Then the door shook again, and a really scary screeching could be heard on the other side. " **SOPHIA!** Baby! Get behind me, take Callie into the closet there and you stay quiet!"

"Daddy!" I called out to him as he rushed us off the couch and toward the metal closet at the back of the bunker.

"Brent, no please… Don't do this…" Mommy pushed me into the closet as she followed in behind me.

"I need to protect my girls. Stay here, stay quiet." Daddy hugged Mommy and kissed her, both of them were crying now. Another crash shook the room. Daddy's eyes met mine as he knelt in front of me, giving me a little smile and a kiss on the head. Daddy stood up, turned and walked back towards the door. I didn't get to watch for long before Mommy reached over and pulled the doors of the closet shut.

"Callie baby, don't look." Mommy placed her hands over my eyes, but I could still see between her fingers and the slit of the closet doors.

My hands rushed to my ears as a shriek that was so very loud sounded in the room! I had never heard anything so loud! I heard Mommy scream into her hand, trying to remain silent but failing as hushed sobs racked her body.

It was then I saw the door of the bunker burst open, followed by a white furred monkey the size of Daddy charging into the room. It's momentum had it crash into the kitchen area, I could barely make out Daddy standing in the middle of the room, his shotgun aimed at where the Vigoroth was.

"LET'S GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daddy demanded. I couldn't help but scream as Daddy fired his shotgun. The Vigoroth roared and leapt over the counter at Daddy. I couldn't stop Mommy as she brought her hands down over my face and shook as she cried. All I could hear was one more shotgun shot, then a loud thump. Mommy was so quiet. So, so, _so_ quiet. Then, I felt it. A warm breath through the gap in the door. Mommy's arms pulled me tighter to her. Then a really long and black claw slipped through the gap in the door.

"I'm sorry Calli-"

The door swung open.

* * *

**Two days after the Collapse:**

Nothing but silence. No communications. No power. No wild Pokémon. No nothing. People converged on all the high populous cities in each region, pouring in from smaller settlements which stood no chance against the onslaught of the initial attacks. The large cities were in rough shape, but somehow managed to be victorious in driving away the first Pokémon to attack them.

The overall global population at this point had taken a huge blow, that included civilians and the trainers who tried to protect them. Many trainers and Pokémon alike had perished defending those who entered the cities seeking refuge. There was then a new task to aid in their combat, many trainers sought to capture more Pokémon and replace those who had fallen. This plan failed horribly, as any newly captured Pokémon would act no different from the wild Pokémon and attempt to kill their trainer on sight. These new issues deemed Pokémon capture to be too dangerous, so the humans were working with limited numbers on their side.

Communities and what little government remained in each city came together to build fortifications. Forty foot walls of lumber, metal and whatever else could be found was hastily constructed into a barrier which would hopefully aid in their survival.

\- - -

**Dawn of the Seventh Day:**

Just as the sun began to rise, its light just barely touching the edge of the earth, they came. What seemed to be every single wild Pokémon alive conducted a full fledged siege on the remnants of humanity. Thousands upon thousands of Pokémon sieged each remaining populous. Larger Pokémon easily tore down the barricades that had been constructed in false hope, allowing for smaller Pokémon to flood the streets. Everywhere you would turn there was death and destruction. Buildings collapsed, bridges fell, humans and their Pokémon were slaughtered.

Although the last of the world's trainers defended their homes with all their might, they fell in droves. The seemingly endless waves of Pokémon proved to be too powerful. They stood no chance. So why did they fight? Why was it these trainers fought so diligently in a battle that was already lost? Hope. They fought because of hope. Hope that a new day could come, and they could be given a chance to right the wrongs they brought to pass.

\- - -

**Dusk of the Seventh Day:**

Finally, with the extinction of the human race looming over the world, they stopped. They all stopped, with a silence that swept across the globe. It was then the wild Pokémon once more turned their eyes to the sky. Ablaze with the same red light, the atmosphere glowed and danced with waves of energy pouring over the land. It was then they left. Every last wild Pokémon departed the cities of which they nearly destroyed and returned to the wilds.

The human race had been given a second chance. They had been shown mercy.

\- - -

**Two Weeks after the Collapse:**

Once the dust had settled, small governments formed in each of the remaining settlements, and what population of trainers remained were asked to scout the areas outside of their homes. Trainers across the globe returned to their settlements with grim news. Wild Pokémon behaviour had yet to change, and they all attacked on sight, with an intent to kill. It was with this humans were forced to adapt, forced to attempt to thrive in this new world they lived in.

\- - -

**10 Years after the Collapse:**

In the time coming after the Collapse, humans needed to move quickly to cement their place in the world. Due to the lack of safe travel and the immense isolation between each city, the regional form of government was discarded. It was at the site of each regions crumbling Pokémon League that a new form of government was born: the United Trainer Union. Each city was declared a City-State and was to act independently, without fear of intervention from outside sources. The United Trainer Union sent representatives to each City-State and built offices referred to as Union Halls to continue to govern over the remaining trainer population.

The old fortifications had long since been torn down, being replaced by 100 foot high walls, reinforced with the strongest steel and the hardest stone they could find. With all City-States needing to be self-sufficient, farming was brought inside the walls, other forms of gathering would need to be done via scarce trading with other City-States or found in the harsh wilds. No civilian was permitted to leave the settlement unless they were accompanied by an able bodied trainer.

Being a trainer was far different than prior to the Collapse. You no longer strove for greatness, for fame, for fortune. You didn't collect badges or win trophies. You fought for survival. Trainers in this new world would be paid to complete missions governed by the United Trainer Union, in which said missions were assigned ranks and the amount paid depended on their difficulty.

Unfortunately, in this new world the City-States depended on trainers more than ever before, and the catastrophic events brought on by the Collapse had sent a resounding fear of Pokémon through all humans who were not already trainers. Children no longer were excited for their eleventh birthday and to receive a Pokémon of their very own. Every year the number of new trainers shrank, until no one would step forward. This shortage led to the numbers of trainers falling to terrifying levels. The trainer population had to be maintained at all costs.

Thus, a new law was decreed: once a year, held on the first day of June, was Enrollment Day. Young men and women from the ages of 13 to 19 are randomly chosen from the populous to join the ranks of the trainers that protect them. Name, money and social status meant nothing, as all within the age bracket were forced to attend. Those who were chosen would then be given a week to prepare for a Trial to prove they could survive as a Pokémon Trainer. If one was to fail their Trial, they had no choice but to try again until they are either successful or dead. Once you were drafted, there was no going back to civilian life.

\- - -

**Present Day - 200 Years after the Collapse:**

"Ever since I was little, well actually ever since I can remember, myself and every other kid has been told the stories of the Collapse. How we should "Never forget the catastrophes that shook the very foundations of the globe and human life!" or some shit like that, cause it would "mean the end of humanity." Some of the guys I grew up with think it's all made up, to scare us into behaving and stay inside the city. But, that's not what I think. I believed Grandma when she said that if they struck again, they wouldn't let up. We'd be done for."

...

"Man I really shouldn't be doing this today. This "recording shit" is getting old Gram. But, it's how I connect with you. And Dad. Ahhh... shit. No, no crying. No crying."

...

"Okay well, ending log… _542_!? Fuckin' hell. Anyway, I gotta go. Today is... June.1st. 2218. Enrollment Day. And to be honest with you... I'm fucking scared."


End file.
